Julie: The ReWrite
by StoryBookGhoolies
Summary: Just a re-write of my old story about 17 year old Julie Thompson. Still on my channel if you want to compare. Please rate and review!
1. Meet Julie

**A/N: Hello, it's been a while hasn't it! Sorry about vanishing from the face of the Earth for about a year. Lots and lots and lots of work to do. So little time. But now I'm free, I'm back and I'm starting with doing a re-write of my Julie fic. Meh. It was good but I understand the critique people gave me. As you may obviously notice Julie has changed a lot, probably for the better. Hope you guys like it. Rate and review please!**

Seventeen year old Julie Thompson slammed open her locker, and shoved the books inside.

Her mind couldn't focus on the current situation in hand.

All she could think of was that girls' death.

Julie hadn't known the girl, she couldn't even remember her name, all she knew was that the girl had killed herself because of something to do with the schools popular clique.

Julie wasn't popular, never had been, never would be. She wasn't bullied though. Sure there'd been the occasional snicker or odd glance on the one off occasion but she'd never cared or paid attention to it.

Julie wasn't a pretty girl, by any means; at least Rachel Lang was pretty. She had a thin, lanky body with a very flat chest and no curves. She'd grown her hair down to her waist so people didn't mistake her for a boy. Her hair was her best feature. It was a long mane of coal black and didn't tangle much. It outlined her thin and gaunt face. She had curved, light brown eyes that she often outlined with lots of eyeliner; and she often wore a large amount of make-up to express her feminism.

It also sort of explained why Julie had only ever had three boyfriends during her time in high school. The strange thing was she'd been a beautiful child and very feminine looking, almost like Carrie White, whose appearance had changed during puberty.

It probably explained why she'd only ever had three boyfriends. Well, make it four if you counted Ned.

Ned Frezzel was Julie's current boyfriend; he was a bit of a nerd and even more unpopular than Julie but he was sweet and understood her. He also didn't date Julie because of her appearance. He dated her because he liked her personality.

She'd agreed to meet him after school so they could go to Luke's party. Luke was having a party like the popular kids were, but it was only for his friends, because Luke was one of the class nerds.

Julie herself had been invited to the big party, but she'd said no because 1) She didn't want to hurt Ned and 2) She didn't trust those guys. She knew all too well that if she was invited to one of their parties, she'd just end up being humiliated.

Rachel Lang wasn't that smart she figured. She'd accepted, then again, Jesse Ryan who was probably the cutest guy in the school was pretty interested in her so maybe it was for real. Whatever. Julie wasn't taking her chances.

Besides, spending time with Ned was always a laugh; he was the nicest guy in the whole school as far as she was concerned. He listened to her complaints about her appearance, weight, height; talked to her about home life, even though his was a million times worse than hers. He even took her shopping for Christ's sake.

Julie guessed that Ned was destined to be the love of her life, and she was probably right, the two had something special between them. Julie smiled to herself. Yeah, who needed to be popular when you had great friends and a wonderful boyfriend. Plus, those parties usually got busted by the cops so there was no point in going as far as she was concerned.

That decision saved her life.


	2. After the Party

**A/N: Hello again to anyone reading this! StoryBookGhoolies here! At the advice of several others on this website, I decided to write a concluding part to my Julie story, explaining her life after the events of the film. And yeah, I couldn't resist giving her a soppy ending! Oh well! And I will always say I love Ned's surname-Frezzel is just so cute! :D Anyways, I won't keep you waiting rate and review if you want-This is just a bit of fun! xxx**

It'd been eleven years. Eleven long years since the Bing Mansion Massacre at the hands of unpopular high school student Rachel Lang had massacred at least ten students after the showed that awful video of her and Jesse Ryan.

Twenty eight year old Julie Frezzel was cleaning up the morning breakfast. When you had two children under the age of ten breakfast time was more like feeding time at the zoo.

During the past eleven years of her life, her appearance had taken another change, but this time for the better. When she was about twenty, her face had begun to become more feminine. Her lips had become rosier, and her smile had become shinier. She'd cut her hair shorter in the past few years, and today it was tied back into a ponytail, it went well with her spaghetti-strap yellow sun dress.

But best of all was who she'd married. She'd married Ned when she was twenty-two. They'd lost contact for about four years after high school, but one day, at one of Luke's reunion parties which were so totally him, she'd accidentally bumped into a young man; he'd had curly blonde hair and was tall and skinny with grey eyes. She'd recognized him immediately as Ned Frezzel. And it'd all been so magical how they'd fallen in love and gotten married and had children. Six year old Ramona Frezzel and two year old Cecelia Frezzel.

Ned had told Julie it'd probably be best to tell them about the problems with their own lives when they were old enough to understand.

Julie still had nightmares about it sometimes. She remembered hearing all over the news about the fire at the Bing Mansion and how all those people had died. It made her feel a large pang of guilt.

Maybe it was because she'd been invited to the party too, but she'd declined the invitation to attend Luke's party at his house, which was considerably smaller and more modest.

She'd gotten a lift from her then best female friend Katherine 'Kiki' Mundayne, in her parents BMW. Kiki came from a family with a large amount of money. They'd then drove to Anna Darley's house and picked her up, then they'd drove to Luke's.

Luke was Kiki's then boyfriend but the relationship wasn't that…Stable. They were breaking up every second and getting back together the next.

Julie hadn't seen her in the past eight years, Kiki had become a model or an actress or something a pretty, dark haired girl like her would be good at. Not that Julie felt jealous; she loved being a housewife, odd as it sounded.

She found spending her time in a house and looking after her children much more rewarding than sitting in an office all day. Besides she loved her children. And it was a lot easier now that Ramona had gone to school, so she only had Cecelia left at home.

They lived in a place not that far away from her old high-school town, a constant reminder of the bloody effects of bullying.

Ramona even reminded her of a young Carrie White in some aspects. She had fluffy strawberry blonde hair and cream coloured skin, with a rosy smile and a pretty face. She seemed to take after Ned.

Cecelia on the other side seemed to take more after Julie herself, and was more on the cute rather than pretty side. She had more tanned skin with a sun kissed smile and chubby cheeks, with grey eyes like Ned, and her face was outlined with a bush of curly deep brown hair.

Julie was happy with her life, but it never ceased to shock her how close he had been to death.

She'd never stop having the nightmares. The ones of the burning house and blood painted corpses running around, beckoning her to join them in the fire. She'd wake up drenched in cold sweat, shivering and sometimes crying.

Ned would always have to calm her down, give her some sleeping pills and assure her that Rachel couldn't get her.

Julie would never be the same again, she knew that. But maybe in the end she'd finally get over the scars of the past. Although she doubted it.


End file.
